During outdoor activities one is often annoyed or distracted by an insect. For example during static outdoor activities such as sun-tanning or reading, a single fly will often persist in annoyance despite repeated attempts to “discourage” the insect. Such an insect persistently fly's and lands on one's arm or leg for example. Conventional fly-swatters are cumbersome and due to hygiene concerns, are not well suited for “swatting” one's self. Often one uses their hand, book or other object to brush away and discourage the insect. Such attempts are most often ineffective since the insect simply fly's away and returns to a different location.
The present invention relates to finger-mounted devices and methods of using such devices to dissuade insects. There are several prior references disclosing various finger-mounted devices. Examples of these finger-mounted devices include toothbrushes, dental flossing devices, pens and writing instruments, string instrument picks, computer touch screen styluses and surgical instruments. None of these references disclose or suggest the use of such devices for the dissuasion of insects. In addition, the use of these devices in the manner presently claimed by the applicant would present hygiene concerns or destroy the intended use of the devices. U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,205 (Winbigler) and U.S. Pat. No. 648,336 (Bellamy) disclose finger-mounted game devices specifically used to propel miniature golf balls and are also devoid of any teaching or suggestion relating to the dissuasion of insects.